Bad Day
by CadleyxCamteen
Summary: When everything seems to go wrong during Remy's day, can Allison manage to turn it around? Even after Remy snaps at her?


**A/N: Happy Friday, everybody! This is just a little one-shot. Tell me what you think, I'm not sure how I feel about it yet! Also, a friend of mine and her friends started a few RP House accounts on Twitter. I follow them and they're entertaining, so if you're into that… House: Doctorwithacane, Wilson: J_WilsonMD, Thirteen: ohheyits13, and Cameron: DocACameron. I'd mean a lot if you followed them! Hope everyone had a good weekend. Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Remy had been having a bad day. Not just one of those bad days where one thing goes wrong, but the kind where _everything_ seems to go wrong. First off, she had gone to bed by herself since Allison had gone into work late that night to work a twelve hour shift. Next, she overslept her alarm that morning, instantly becoming late to work. And to top it all off, the case they had just solved, Foreman's diagnosis had been correct. Why that irked her so much, she wasn't quite sure, but on a day like today, it sure as hell did.

And of course, there were all the little things happening during the day to add to its suckyness. Like, spilling her coffee all over her white lab coat, not getting to sneak visits to a certain blonde ER head, more harassment from House than usual, and Chase is still giving her evil, dirty, glances.

She let her head rest on the cool metal of her locker after she shut it. She was just glad she was able to go home, and tomorrow was her day off, unless they got another case. She was also hoping she could bribe Allison into taking a day off tomorrow with her.

When Remy was starting to think her day was starting to look up as she made her way out of the hospital and across the parking lot, it started to rain. More like pour, actually. The brunette groaned and sped up her pace. Pulling open the car door, she quickly got in and pulled the door shut tightly. Fishing the keys out of her pocket, she pushed them into the ignition and turned them. When she released them, nothing happened. She twisted them again, and was once again met with silence.

"_No,_" she whimpered to herself, trying to start the car, again and again, but still no luck. She reached back into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She dialed Allison's number and waited. After listening to ringing for a minute, it went to the blonde's voicemail.

"Crap," she muttered. Grabbing her phone again, she went through her contacts before dialing a taxi company.

After waiting thirty minutes for the taxi to show up, and a fifteen minute drive to her and Allison's shared apartment, Remy was outside her apartment door. But before that, right as the taxi showed up, the brunette had locked her car doors from the inside, and stepped out and shut her door, before realizing, she had left her keys inside the car. So now, here she was, knocking on the apartment door.

"Allison, open the door," Remy called from the hallway. She pounded harder on the door. She heard movement on the other side of the door right before it was pulled open.

A small smile was on the blonde's face before her lips turned into a frown. "Why are you wet? And why didn't you use your keys?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Remy snapped. She brushed past Allison into the apartment, stripping off her soaked jacket and throwing it on the floor. She walked down the hallway to their bedroom, taking off the rest of her wet clothes before pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She stepped in front of the full length mirror to brush out her hair when she saw Allison standing in the door way in the reflection, biting her lip. Her eyes wandered over her body before she turned around. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Allison leaned her head against the door frame, her white cotton dress swaying with the movement. "We were going out tonight, remember?"

Remy froze before meeting the blonde's eyes with her guilty ones. "Crap."

Allison shrugged slightly. "Our reservation ended thirty minutes ago anyway."

Remy turned back around, grinding her teeth together in the process. She stormed over to the bed and collapsed face down into the pillows.

"Rem?" Allison asked, worry evident in her voice. Remy heard her walk across the room softly before the edge of the bed sunk slightly under the blonde's weight. "What's wrong?"

The brunette didn't respond, instead just buried her face into the pillow while inhaling deeply.

"You're acting like a child," Allison said jokingly.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you just leave," Remy said bitterly, lifting her head from the pillows slightly. She froze as soon as it left her lips. She knew Allison was just trying to lighten the mood, so _why_ did she respond like _that?_ "Allison-"

"No," the blonde said standing up, looking anywhere but the brunette. "I'll be in the other room." And with that, the blonde walked out of the room.

Remy watched her retreating back until she completely disappeared around the bedroom door. The brunette groaned and let her head fall back against the pillows. Why did she always let her temper get the best of her? No one deserved to be on the other end of her temper. And especially not _Allison._

Remy let out a sigh and pulled a light blanket around her shoulders before standing up and following the blonde's path. She walked down the hallway and peeked into the living room, spotting Allison sitting in from of the tv on the couch, staring at it but not really paying attention. The other woman was massaging her temple slowly.

The brunette walked over slowly, stopping at the opposite end of the couch. She waited, silently asking for permission if she could sit. She saw the blonde's eyes flicker up to her quickly before she looked back to the tv. Remy was about to turn back around and head back to the bedroom when the blonde reached out and patted the spot next to her with her hand.

"Sit," Allison commanded quietly.

Remy shuffled over closer to the blonde, still keeping a few feet between them, before sitting down and placing her hands on top of her lap like a child who knows they did something wrong.

Allison looked over and allowed a small smile to cross her face. "You're pouting," she noted.

"I snapped at you," Remy responded quietly. "Why wouldn't I be pouting? You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't," the blonde agreed, shifting so she was facing the other woman more. "But I also know that you didn't really mean it." She leaned forward and rested her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. She noticed Remy chewing the inside of her cheek as she stared at the tv.

"Look at me," the blonde demanded softly, her eyes sparkling.

Reluctantly, the brunette turned so that her eyes met Allison's. Her eyes widened slightly at the smirk of the blonde's face. "What-"

Allison never let her finish, however, because as soon as she made eye contact, she pounced forward and pressed her lips firmly against the other woman's. Remy pulled back, surprised. She stared down at a pouting Allison.

"Why'd you pull away?" She whined, crawling over so she was practically sitting in Remy's lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned back in.

"Allison," Remy started, placing her hands firmly on the blonde's waist, stopping her before her lips made contact.

Allison pulled back an inch with a raised eyebrow. "Is Remy Hadley, the womanizer, denying a kiss?"

A slight smile tugged the brunette's lips upward. "I need to say something to you first."

Allison's eye sparkled with emotion. "I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I had a bad day," she said truthfully. "And I love you, very, very, much."

"I love you too," the blonde said grinning. She leaned in and planted soft kisses along the brunette's jaw line. "You want to talk about your bad day?" She continued trailing kisses along Remy's neck.

The other woman tightened her grip on Allison's waist. "Maybe…later," she breathed out. She turned so Allison's face was level with hers before connecting their lips passionately. She moaned slightly as Allison tightened her grip around her neck.

Allison pulled back slightly. "You positive?" She teased.

"Quite," Remy mumbled before connecting their lips again and silencing the blonde. Maybe her bad day really was starting to turn around for the better.


End file.
